Gentle lure
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Gentlelureshippinjg one shot. A Bellossom teases Brock in his sleep.


Gentle lure

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine

A/N: Bellossom x Brock fic I wanted to do, here it is. Hope you like it.

The sky was very navy as it glistened with white sparkling stars that shined above the beautiful world. The trees were gathered around in the forest rather sociably. The birds were talking and some of the creatures were sleeping in a rather peaceful manner.

The colored man made his way through a dark bushy green forest. His eyes were gently shut as in his beautiful dream, he imagined beautiful women walking down the dark glistening forest, chasing him around childishly. This, was typical behavior of Brock Slate, who had always had a huge eye for women since he was ten.

Whilst he was in his sleep walking state, a tiny bright green creature with a petal leaf skirt up to her arms, Pushed him gently with as much power as possible, with fast moving simple arms with no hands nor fingers. The two red flowers dancing on her head, was pouring a pink dusty smoke that surrounded Brock like he was inside a dark pink cloud.

She was better known as a Bellossom, the cute adorable flower pokemon. Bellossom smiled in a very impish manner whilst kissing the left side of Brock's leg. As Bellossom noticed the beautiful blue sparkling water peeping through, Brock still remained asleep by her sleep powder despite the loud bushed and scratching and violent leaves, that rustled slowly as it was falling to the ground.

As Brock's sleeping state came out of the bush and rolled over near the edge of the lake, Bellossom sighed from so much energy, she had used up by dragging from his tent to the edge of the lake she had always loved. However, Bellossom hopped in a very excited way over to Brock.

Her cheeks had really started to glow redder by how cute she found Brock sleeping in a happy state. Pullinfg the grass way carelessly, as it it was his pillow. She giggled with sheer laughter as she watched him passionately kiss the grass.

She quickly crept up to his face hoping she would receive a kiss. By Bellossom's pure luck, a very wet, sloppy and cheeky smooch landed on her cheek. She started jumping around in joy.

Bellossom was well aware that the other pokemon she knew in the wild, would not think that her actions would be really welcome. It was the humans that were suppose to catch the pokemon, not the other way around. Also the fact that she was trying to date a human, was completely and utterly crazy in their eyes.

However, Bellossom had her reasons, she was once in love with a vileplume and had three child oddishes with him. Unfortunately a terrible thunderstorm occurred and killed the Vileplume she adored in crossfire. As soon as her second oldest oddish evolved into a Gloom, all of her children were captured by a trainer. The trainer had a dark black Mighyena that he oreder to bite her harshly and left her to suffer.

Bellossom had been lonely for quite sometime and since her children were kidnapped a few days ago, she thought about them all the time, hoping that they were treated right and that they were OK. Since then, she had spotted the kind breeder named Brock. She had quickly admired him for his kindness. Just the perfect trainer she was looking for. Bellossom started to look down at her own reflection on the crystal lake and witness her feelings as she saw the tears fill her simple black and white eyes. She felt unloved, unwanted and uncared for.

Brock woke up by the enduring crying of Bellossom. He quickly opened his startled eyes and realized he was somewhere where he wasn't really suppose to be. As he watched the innocent crying flower princess, he sighed in sadness as he willingly picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey Bellossom!" Brock cried out as he carried her in his arms. "Don't cry? Why are you crying for?" He sharply noticed the red scares on her arm with slashes of purple bruises along with holes on her petal skirt. "You poor thing!" Brock told her and he delicately stroking her, "But I'm going to make it better, don't you worry." Bellossom sighed in relief as she returned the smile that Brock had given her, and fell asleep in his arms.

--

_'I feel sorry for Bellossom,_' Brock thought as he watched the sleeping pokemon in the hospital bed. _'Perhaps, if I took care of her, she would be happier. She looked so unhappy and terribly bruised when she was crying. She's lucky she's even alive. She was either raised by a poor trainer, or she got badly attacked in the wild. Either way, she's coming with me!'_

He continued to rest his eyes on her as she was looking so adorable in her sleep. He was starting to fall in love with Bellossom.

When the Bellossom awakened she had woken up to see Brock staring at her in concern. She smiled as sat up and waved at him. "So you're feeling better huh, Bellossom?" He patted on her floral head as she held onto his fingers gently. She knew that she was going to get better soon. "So a nasty Mightyena did this to you?" Brock asked as touched the parts were in plasters. "Say Bellossom, How about if you travel with me, Ash and Dawn for a while?"

Bellossom urged a hug smile as nodded and opened her arms out wide vividly as she umped over to hug her new companion, Brock.


End file.
